bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Is Frustrated
Blue Is Frustrated is the 18th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Shovel (cameo) *Pail (cameo) *Humpty Dumpty *Freddy *Rabbit *Fox on a Box Summary Steve and Blue teach the viewers what to do if they get frustrated. Recap Frustration happens to everyone, even characters in the Blue's Clues House, Fortunately, there's a way to deal with it, if you feel frustrated, the best thing to do is to stop, breathe & think. Steve uses this idea when he has trouble keeping the picture by the Thinking Chair straight. This idea helps out Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper as well to make a cheese sandwich, celery with peanut butter and raisins, and cups for juice for the picnic. Later, we help out Rabbit who's frustrated about trying to balance things on a teeter totter. Trivia *In the UK version, Kevin says the word "hate" next to the first two clues. **In Pistas da Blue, Blue's original singing from Snack Time was reused, instead of her singing in Blue's Favorite Song. The same happens in Draw Along with Blue. **This is the fifth time that the footage was same from two Season Two episodes The Lost Episode! and Blue's Sad Day and two of this season's episodes What Did Blue See? and the previous episode Nurture!. **Also, Steve makes funny faces when Mailbox gets stuck and says "I'm stuck!" the second time. *This is one of two episodes where Steve draws clues with a broken crayon. **The other episode was Math!. *This is the only time Steve loses his temper in the US version. *This is the only time Kevin loses his temper in the UK version. *This is the only time Duarte loses his temper in the Portugal version. *Steve can be heard saying gibberish words when he gets frustrated. *This is the first time Mailbox gets stuck, he will get stuck again in Blue's Big Musical. *A mishap occurs when Steve was about to draw, when he tried to draw a sink (the first clue), his crayon flew out of the notebook. Then when he tried to do the second clue (water), the crayon breaks. *The picture in the frame is a reference to the fable "The Fox and the Grapes". *In this episode, Danielle Livecchi who does the voice of the Bunny from What Story Does Blue Want to Play? is credited as Danielle DeVecchio. *Also, much like What Story Does Blue Want to Play?, Todd Kessler wrote and directed the entire episode. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening3.png 206918b.jpg|Steve trying to fix the picture. Blue's Clues Season 2 Theme Blue Is Frustrasted.gif blues-clues-series-3-episode-5.jpg|Can you see the first clue in the UK dub? Sink.PNG|Sink Broken Crayon 1.png|Let's hope Steve can draw the 2nd clue with a crayon he just broke. Water 02.PNG|Drops of Water MAIL Season 2 Episode 18.png Mail Season 1 Blue's Story Time.gif MAIL!!_28.jpg Shigo Correio Geemo (Frustrastion).gif Correio Season 2 Blue Is Frustrasted.png|From the Portugal version, Pistas Da Blue. Broken Crayon 2.png|Steve is at it again when he draws the 3rd clue. Blue's Toothbrush.png|Blue's Toothbrush Rabbits.png Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:3rd Clue After Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes that have ''It's a Clue!" Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox